Viejos Hábitos
by Gabi C
Summary: nunca mueren. Craig y Tweek tienen una relación un poco tensa. Creek.


El moreno entrecerró sus ojos con un brillo peligroso en ellos, apretó fuertemente sus dientes y tensó su mandíbula. "**Fenómeno.**"

"_Abusivo__._" Fue la automática respuesta del rubio, sus puños cerrados y soltando chispas por sus grandes ojos, abiertos por la adrenalina.

Ambos estaban rodeados por una pequeña audiencia. Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak a punto de iniciar una pelea en medio de la escuela.

_Vaya, que sorpresa._

En verdad no. Era una regla implícita en South Park High, en una escala del 1 al 10 había un 7 de probabilidad que Craig y Tweek se estén matando a golpes. No era la culpa de ninguno de los dos, bueno _no del todo_. Es que desde la pelea en cuarto grado que inició Stan y su grupo entre ambos, las cosas entre el rubio y el moreno habían sido un poco tensas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Craig soltó un bufido y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, casi macabra. "¿Cuál es tu problema Tweak?" El hecho de ser unas pulgadas más grande que el café-adicto definitivamente ayudaba, podía _saborear_ el poder de superioridad.

"¿Mi problema? El hecho de que _existas _Tucker." Todos los presentes podían **sentir** el odio con que esas palabras contenían. Toda la ira y desprecio contenidos en esos enormes ojos verdes –usualmente paranoicos y al acecho –pero reservando toda su irritación para cierto chico de ojos azules.

Craig sintió como su sonrisa se desvanecía de su cara, formando un gruñido. Como _enloquecía_ cuando Tweek lo desafiaba. Nadie, nadie, se atrevía a hablarle así y viniendo de Tweek quien se asustaba de su misma sombra era **i-n-t-o-l-e-r-a-b-l-e.** Pero lo que en verdad fue el colmo de su paciencia –que no es mucha la verdad –fue cuando el vibrador humano le sacó el dedo medio.

"_Vaya que tiene que tener agallas…" _pensó el pelinegro en algún rincón de su cabeza, mientras lanzaba un puño con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección del rubio.

Tweek esquivó el golpe con facilidad, todos los años de ser paranoico y estar alerta por fin servían de algo. Si bien no tenía la fuerza para dar un duro golpe, tenía la agilidad necesaria para evadir cualquier ataque. Aunque Tweek sabía que este _definitivamente _no era el **momento** para pensar en eso, no podía evitar imaginar que si ambos fueran esas tarjetas con las que jugaba de niño, la suya diría: Ataque-2 estrellas, Defensa-5 estrellas, Paranoia-_muy avanzado para ser mostrado_; mientras que la de Craig diría algo como Ataque-5 estrellas, Defensa-3 estrellas, Impulsividad-_supera el estándar._ Pero aunque Tweek fuera muy rápido no podía escurrirse de Craig por siempre.

Y _Dios_, Craig **sabía** como usar sus puños.

Por suerte para el delgado rubio la pelea terminó antes de lo esperado.

"TUCKER, TWEAK A LA OFICINA DEL CONSEJERO _AHORA._" Y como por arte de magia todos los alumnos se dispersaron. Ambos se miraron con desconfianza. "DIJE AHORA." El primero en reaccionar fue Tweek, quien con un grito agudo entro corriendo al edificio. Craig –tras regresar a su típica fría expresión –siguió los pasos del rubio.

"Oh ¿Qué pasa Craig? ¿No que ibas a matar al Spaz hace unos minutos? ¿O es que eres demasiado _marica_?" Ugh, la voz irritante de Eric Cartman, Craig podía _jurar_ que ni su madre lo aguantaba.

"¡Eric! Suficiente, regresa-"

"¡AY! No te atrevas a ignorarme _Craaa-aaig" _

"Cartman, vete a la mierda." Y para probar su punto levantó su dedo medio en alto, moviendo ligeramente su mano solo para enojar más a Cartman. Y sin decir una palabra más –e ignorando los quejidos de protesta de Eric –siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Tweek estaba lavando sus manos <em>frenéticamente<em>. "Malditos GÉRMENES, están en TODOS lados- GAH. Nunca me dejan en paz, oh Jesús esto es _demasiada presión_. Un día un virus MORTAL-"

"Tweak." El rubio abrió sus ojos en una forma que muchos considerarían _inhumana_ y volteo rápidamente "Tucker." Dicho moreno se acerco rápidamente al rubio, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Tweek. Pero el nervioso muchacho en vez de retroceder se lanzó contra el morocho, entrelazando sus propios dedos bajo el chullo de Craig. Sus labios chocaron de forma dolorosa, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles. Ambos muy ocupados tratando de _dominar_ al otro.

Tweek tiro el chullo azul de Craig en uno de sus tantos espasmos involuntarios, pero no le importo –estaba muy ocupado mordiendo los labios de Craig –sus manos recorriendo la cara del morocho, empezando por la frente y bajando hacia la quijada, **memorizando** la piel del otro. Sintió como Craig lo empujó contra el lavado de forma violenta y soltó un quejido de protesta –podía sentir donde se formarían moretones al día siguiente –pero Craig reclamó sus labios, impidiendo que soltara cualquier otro ruido. Oh _rayos_ **no.** Tweek Tweak jamás se deja someter, y con la misma fuerza devolvió el beso, intentando guiar.

Craig estaba muy ocupado tocando al rubio bajo su camisa verde mal abotonada como para darse cuenta del momento en que su chullo cayó. Tembló levemente bajo la suave pero firme mano de Tweek y en un intento por ocultarlo empujó al otro, tomando sus labios bruscamente y silenciando cualquier protesta. Pudo sentir como Tweek respondió con energía. _Bastardo rebelde_.

"Pendejo." Craig abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando los grandes ojos verdes de Tweek. Lo había dicho en un susurro, tan despacio que casi no lo escuchó y podía ver el resentimiento en esos enormes ojos. Sonrió de costado. "Spaz." Tweek soltó una risa ahogada y se limitó a jalar a Craig por el cuello de su casaca, obligándolo a seguir con los besos.

Lamentablemente fue en ese momento que Tweek perdió el equilibrio, ganándose un pase gratis al sucio suelo. En un intento por evitar la caída se sujeto de Craig, pero este al estar desprevenido terminó igual que Tweek.

* * *

><p>Clyde estaba <em>molesto<em>, por decirlo gentilmente. "Maldita sea Tweek, porque te demoras tanto en el baño. ¿Es que acaso te estás masturbando o qué? Pfff, si claro. Pero claro, YO tengo que ser el que vaya a apurarte, YO tengo que ser elegido por el profesor, YO-" pero Clyde se cortó en seco al encontrar al rubio…

Con un morocho.

En el piso.

_Peleando._

"PELEA EN EL BAÑO, CRAIG Y TWEEK SE ESTAN MATANDO."

Oh bueno.

Viejos hábitos nunca mueren.


End file.
